<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lodge of Lust: Now Hiring by BreadGiver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887551">Lodge of Lust: Now Hiring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadGiver/pseuds/BreadGiver'>BreadGiver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Bisexuality, Dogs, Drug Use, Extremely Underage, Gay, Gay Sex, Horses, Incest, Mind Control, Multi, Pedophilia, Prostate Massage, Science Fiction, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:56:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadGiver/pseuds/BreadGiver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin off to the Lodge of Lust story by Creeping Dawn.</p><p>Link to original story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285617</p><p>Summary: David travels to the middle of the woods in hopes for a job opportunity at a mysterious Lodge Resort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: The Interview</p><p>25 year old David Bless drove down a empty highway with depressing thoughts filling his mind. He was nearly broke, got laid off from his job a few weeks ago and was practically carrying everything he own in the back of his car. The only hope that was left was to go to this mysterious lodge in the middle of nowhere and apply for a job there. He got an application card from one of his friend's who visited the place out a few days ago during a road trip, saying that the place rarely ever hires and since he already had a job, I was the best candidate for it. David felt like he wasn't told the whole truth about the place, only going off of his friend's words of "It's a really great place! You'll really love it there dude! It'll be your second and last job you'll ever want!"</p><p>David let out a long sigh and shrugs to himself, thinking that if he couldn't land any job positions at this place he might as well kill himself. Hopefully he could at least land a position as a groundskeeper or custodian, though it was rather odd that they only high people that have acquired the business card. Weird for a place not to have any other form of advertisements if they needed new employees. Regardless, David couldn't be picky at the moment, hoping this could be his lucky break of not being a homeless loser.</p><p>After another hour of driving, he finally makes it to the lodge, pulling into the parking lot and stepping out to get a good look at the place. It was really huge for a wooden lodge out in the middle of nowhere, thinking it must be a 5 star resort with a "close to the outdoors feel" for rich people who wanted to get away from the city. He gulps and starts walking to the entrance, stepping inside and going to the front desk to be greeted by a lovely blonde-hair woman around his age. "Hello and welcome to the lodge, my name is Brandy! How may I help you today, sir?"</p><p>"Uh yes, I got a job application card here," David replies and shows the card to the lady, not sure on what else he should do or say. "I'm currently unemployed and would really want apply for a position here."</p><p>"Oh yay!" Brandy takes the card and picks up the work phone on her desk, dialing in a number to have the tone ring a few times. "We rarely give these out, only handing them to individuals who we feel would absolutely fit in around here. Did someone refer you to this place? It seems we have no record of you staying here before.."</p><p>"My buddy Kyle gave me the card," David blushes slightly when the lady stood up from her seat, seeing a very short skirt that barely covers her panties. "He stayed here a few days ago, I don't know if you guys kept record of that or not.."</p><p>"Oh Kyle, I remember him!" Brandy smiles and hears the other end of the phone being picked up, talking to the other person for a few minutes while David zoned out and examines the main lobby. It seems rather empty for the most part, with the exception of a few families who were waiting around for their rooms. He spotted one family leaving the place after their stay was over, doing a double take on their children as some of the young boys were rubbing their private parts above their clothes. "Yes ma'am I'll send him to your office right now."</p><p>David snaps his attention back to the front-desk worker to be greeted by another smile. "Follow me to the manager's office." She leaves the front desk and leads him on a brief journey, trying his best during the whole walk to not stare at her panties that kept getting exposed with each step. They reach the manager's office, Brandy giving him one last smile and a good luck after knocking on the door and hearing a "Come in please." from the other side. He nods and thanks the front-desk lady and opens the door to step inside, closing it behind him.</p><p>"Welcome, and please take a seat." A handsome, black-hair man spoke to Dave. He couldn't be pass the age of 30, wearing a nice jet-black suit with a red tie. David was only wearing a wrinkled button up shirt and some brown khaki pants, wishing he would've had more time or access to a ironing board to have better looking clothes. "So can I get your name and age, please."</p><p>"David Bless, age is 25," David reply and took a breath in to try and relax, feeling his muscles loosen and his mind get more at ease within the minute. Must be the incense that was burning on the manager's desk, he thought. </p><p>"Nice to meet you, Dave." The manager gave a warm smile to the other young man, it made David feel more at ease. "You can call me Mr. Black. Now in a brief summary can you please tell me more about yourself."</p><p>David explained to Mr. Black about his situation, being homeless and unemployed with no where else to turn to. His family are on the other side of the country with no way of helping their son due to financial reasons, and he was pretty much living in his car. Mr. Black had the biggest smile on his face after hearing the brief story, righting down a few things on a notepad before speaking again.</p><p>"David, let me be the first to say how truly sympathetic I feel for your situation," Mr. Black said, almost sounding like he was giving off a flirtatious tone but kept thing professional through out. "In fact, your situation may be your best blessing. All employees are require to live at the lodge, rent free of course."</p><p>"That's awesome!" David felt more enthusiastic than he did 10 minutes ago, feeling a better chance of getting the position now more than ever. "I'm willing to do any position you require me to do. I can be a landscaper, a custodian or work in the kitchen! I left my resume in the car though.."</p><p>"Oh that won't be necessary," Mr. Black replies and made sure the young man wasn't going to leave his seat. "We already got those positions filled with dedicated workers. Right now the only spots that are available are the health and welfare positions. Their job is to make sure guests at this lodge enjoy their stay."</p><p>"Uh sure I can definitely do that." David said, not really experience on anything by health and welfare but he literally had no other option at this point. "Whatever you want me to do I'll gladly do it."</p><p>"Splendid!" Mr. Black reaches into one of his drawers under his desk and pulls a box full of mints, keeping the lid close for a moment and goes back to his notepad. "Now I would like to do a little questioner to see how well you will fit into our work force. So lets begin with the first question. Do you have any experience working with animals like dogs and horses? We have a ranch and kennel here and want to make sure you are familiar with those things."</p><p>"I've know how to raise dogs, had one growing up my whole life." David casually replies to the first question. "I've helped out on a ranch a few times, and definitely know how to ride a horse."</p><p>"Wonderful, that's just what we needed," Mr. Black writes on his notepad as the scent in the room became stronger, something of a lavender smell mixed with fresh smell of pinewood. "Do you have any sexual experience?"</p><p>"Just from college, sir." David answered again in a casual tone and a relax sigh, the aroma of the incense made him too relax and eager to answer any question, even if it seemed way too out of place for a work interview. "A few sexual encounters with women, and a few with men since I'm bisexual. After that, work has kept me so busy I never got the time to do any of that outside of jacking off to porn."</p><p>"It's great that you swing both ways, Mr. Bless." The manager writes on his notepad and takes a mint to chew on, offering one to David for him to eat as well. "Now for the next couple of questions need more detailed answers. What are your favorite kinks, and do tell me the darkest, and deepest desire ones. There is no shame in this room and everything is confidential."</p><p>"I really have no limits and want to try anything and everything," David casually answers and leans back in his chair as the room felt very warm and cool at the same time. At that moment he thought of nothing wrong or alarming about blurting out such a statement, never really even sharing it to anyone and keeping the desires to himself for the longest time ever since discovering loli and shota hentai on the internet. " I like those that are underage. Anywhere between the ages of three to sixteen just turn me on so much. I could only ever dream of having sex with one, never wanting to risk doing it for real."</p><p>David had his eyes half open and looks up to the manager, seeing him nod with approval and waving a hand to continue. Obviously the mint effected something with him, but David did not even care at that point. "I want to fuck animals, impregnate fertile women and have raunchy sex with young men and little boys. I developed mommy issues when I was 10 and first discovered porn, desperately wanting my chubby mother to love me like no other mother would love their child in a traditional way. I even dream of having sex with my 15 year old sister, who I wish I could see today so I could express my feeling for her.."</p><p>"Now aren't you a interesting fellow," Mr. Black smiles and stands up from his seat after finishing writing a few more sentences on his note pad. "You are perfect for the job position here, Mr. Bless. We require you to stay for at least 3 days, free of charge, and see if you really want to work here at our lodge. For the three days you'll spend touring the place and learning about the whole area that comes with the location."</p><p>"That's alright with me, Mr. Black." David slowly gets up from his chair and shakes the manager's hand, his eyes catching a wink from the handsome man. "Is it okay that I go to my room now and rest? I've had a long drive here and want to get a fresh start in the morning."</p><p>"That is perfectly fine with me, David." Mr Black presses the button on his desk phone and tells the front desk worker to show the young man his room. "Room service will be free for you, and continue being free after employment if you wish to work here. Now I should tell you now that once you accept the job position here, it's a career choice as well. Meaning you are not allowed to quit or leave this place. A job for life, if you say."</p><p>"What if I do a bad job and get fired?" David asks after cracking the door open to just about to leave, still feeling relaxed and slightly horny from the aroma that was in the room.</p><p>"No need to worry about that too much, the fire rate at the lodge is very, very low." Mr. Black waves at Brandy who now appears into view. "Now enjoy your three day tour, and welcome to the Lodge of Lust."</p><p>"Thank you Mr. Black, you won't be disappointed." David waves goodbye to the manager before following Brandy to his room, never even questioning the official title of the place as it was never advertise on the card or even the sign outside.</p><p>David went up a few flight of stairs to the 3rd floor that was the second highest above Pent Suites, getting a long kiss on the lips from Brandy before entering his soon to be new room of living. The employee rooms were bigger than the guest rooms, able to commentate a few more furniture items and everything that would be in a small apartment studio. David would decide to get everything from his car later, taking off all his clothes and flopping on the bed completely nude. He looks down at his crotch to see his average 6 inch cock pulsing hard. David reaches over to the phone and calls the front desk, slowly stroking himself at the same time.</p><p>"Hello Mr. Bless." Brandy answers with a positive tone to her voice. "Are you enjoying your new room?"</p><p>"Yes, I would like some room service, please." David replies and passionately sighs, feeling very horny and very relaxed.</p><p>"What kind of service would you be wanting for this evening, Mr. Bless?" Brandy asks as her voice became more seductive by the second.</p><p>"Service done on me, please." David softly breathes as she strokes himself at a normal pace, his head feeling like it was spinning very fast even though he was laying perfectly still on the bed.</p><p>"Mmmm I bet you're stroking your cock, you horny little devil," Brandy teases David through the phone in a very seductive voice, almost catching him off guard if his libido wasn't through the roof right now. "Don't worry. New employees get the VIP treatment for their initial three day training period. I'll send someone there to service you right away."</p><p>"Thank you," David hangs up the phone and inhale deeply, the aroma of the room just taking him to a state of extreme relaxation and horniness. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and David calls out for them to come in. The door opens and three figures wearing nothing but skin-tight underwear appear in front of the bed. A man who looked David's age without a single hair on his body had two 10 year old kids next to him. On the left was a boy and the right a girl, both look like they were twins.</p><p>"You must be the new guy," The man said with a warm smile, though it did look a bit mischievous. "Hope you enjoy the first few days before you actually start. Here's your service by the way, you can pick one or both if you prefer."</p><p>"Both please," David replies with a smile, and the man winks at him and pats the two kids on the back before leaving the room. "So what are your names?"</p><p>"Will and Wendy," The boy said as they both slowly climb onto the bed and lay on each side of David, smiling seductively and sniffing his body. "Mmm your musk smells good, mister."</p><p>"His cock is perfect for us," Wendy giggles and kisses David's chest, her hand gently grabbing his shaft and strokes it softly. "My cunny is so wet for you, mister..."</p><p>"This has to be a dream," David murmurs, his arms moving around the two twins to let both their heads on his chest and felt their tongues lick his nipples. </p><p>"This is your life now, mister." Will softly said and moves up to whisper in the man's ear. "Your life now is to give lust and experience it. Give in to it..."</p><p>"Yess.." David whispers back and turns his head to start making out with the boy, prompting Wanda to move down and start kissing and licking David's shaft. David could never imagine in his life he would be living one of his fantasies, realizing he may ended up with a dream job.</p><p>Their mouths were very warming, the boy's mouth felt good on David's lips while his tongue wiggles over the smaller one. The girl's mouth engulf the tip of David's dick, swirling her tongue around the head as her hand gently massages his ball-sack. Her other hand would slither a finger between his legs to prod his asshole. </p><p>"Mmmm Let me suck your cock," David moans after the kiss was broken, prompting Will to move up on his knees to shove his little 3 inch pecker right in the man's face. David easily engulfs the small length into his mouth and sucks vigorously, causing the boy to let out a girly moan. Wendy picks up her speed on blowing the man, taking in at least half his length into her mouth and pushing her finger through his entrance to prod his prostate. David wouldn't last long after a few minutes of that, and quickly felt his climax come near.<br/>"Cum for us, mister!" Wendy said after popping his cock from her mouth, stroking his shaft at a very fast pace as Will starts cumming small strings of jizz into David's mouth. The taste was very salty and sweet at the same time, and the 25 year old man eagerly gulp it all down before the boy pulls himself from his mouth.</p><p>"O-OOOHHH!" David moans and starts shooting long streams of jizz into the air, most of it landing on his chest while some of it gets on Wendy's face and the bed covers. It was the most intense orgasm he ever had, thanks to the heighten libido and the prostate massage. After two short spurts he finishes cumming, and the two twins went back to each side to cuddle with him. "That..that was the best thing ever."</p><p>"Oh we're not done yet mister," Wendy whispers into David's ear and gives it a lick, her small hand rubbing his chest with more seduction than before. "We have all night for you to experience the ultimate pleasure."</p><p>"Welcome to the Lodge of Lust," Will whispers in his other ear and kisses it softly, his hand massaging the man's chest as well. For the next few hours David experience the best pleasure of his life, doing almost every sexual position with the twins before he was too tired to keep fucking. The three eventually went to sleep around midnight, cuddling together in a warm embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Day of the job.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David starts off the first day of his new job, being shown around the lodge by a sexy, experienced employee.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shine through the big window in the room, slowly stirring David awake from his nice slumber. His bed sheets were caked with dry cum stains from the night before, the smell adding a salty aroma to the room. He sits up from the bed and notices his morning wood, still feeling horny even after climaxing so many times in one go. Suddenly a couple of knocks hit the door, a male voice calling from the other side.</p><p>"Employee call!" The male on the other side calls out, unlocking the door and coming in. David fumbles to get the bed covers over his pitching tent, blushing hard when seeing a male around his age enter the room. He was wearing a simple pair of white shorts and a t-shirt, having no hair on his body or head. "Good morning, new guy! Bet you had the best experience of your life last night, huh?"</p><p>"U-uhh y-yeah I did.." David was blushing hard, looking around the room to see where he misplaced his pants. "I'm uh...naked though s-so I can't really get out of bed-"</p><p>"Don't be silly, new guy!" The employee chuckles and walks to the edge of the bed. "You'll be seeing a lot of people naked around here, including us. It's part of the job after all, so no need to feel bashful about it.</p><p>David nods and slowly gets out from the covers and off the bed to stand up, his 6 inch erection throbbing hard and making the employee lick his lips.</p><p>Name's Gary." He said, stepping closer to David to get a closer look at the new employee. "I see your little friend is still eager after all that sweet fucking you did last night. I'll help you with that."</p><p>"Oh no it's fine I'll just-" David's sentence was cut short with a sharp moan, Gary already being on his knees and sucking his mouth around the other male's shaft. "Oohh..fuck th-that feels good!"</p><p>Gary looks up and winks, sucking on David's cock even faster as one of his hands pleasure the other man's ballsack while the other prods a finger between his asscheeks and into his hole. Despite having so many orgasms last night, David's dick was still very sensitive, and it didn't take him long till he reach another climax just minutes into the blowjob. He moans and shoots three thick robes of cum down Gary's throat, the experienced employee eagerly gulping it all down like a professional before removing his hands away and slipping the cock out of his mouth to stand up.</p><p>"Wo-wow..thank you, man." David pants, his cock slowly going limp.</p><p>"No problem, new guy." Gary licks his lips and reaches into his pocket to pull out two pills. "Take these in the morning. I'll give you the rest of the bottle later after the tour of the place."</p><p>David looks at the small, blue pills and quickly goes to the bathroom to gulp them down with some water, coming back to follow Gary out of the room and through the hallway.</p><p>"So what were those pills?" David asks.</p><p>"Just something for the employees." Gary replies, leading David through the hallway and down the stairwell. "They give energy for us to work all day and night. We do a full 24 hour shift on and a full two days off."</p><p>"Those are some crazy hours," David comments, not having to ever do a full 24 hour work shift before, but he suppose the two days off was a good trade off to relax.</p><p>"Indeed, that is why the extra day is needed for rest." Gary smiles and the eventually reach downstairs and to the back lounge for employees. Upon entering, David could see employees who all dress in the same white shirt and shorts. There were four couches in the room where employees were relaxing and receiving massages from each other, a kitchen for quick meals and a pool table for some recreational fun. "Everyone, this is David. He's the new guy so I want a warm welcome for him."</p><p>"Damn he's a cutie." An athletic black man said, rubbing his bulge as he sat back on one of the couches.</p><p>"I'll have him pound my ass any day." A young, lithe Latino man said with a smirk as he licks his lips. More employees followed with their own lewd comments, causing David to blush.</p><p>"Okay okay you guys can have fun with him after he decides if he wants to stay here." Gary waves them off and leads the new employee out of the lounge and through the different areas they will be working in. Next was the laundry room, filled with many washers and dryers that were constantly running. David almost popped a boner when seeing the male twin from last night folding his clothes, catching a wink from the young boy.</p><p>"That's one of Mr. Black's sons." Gary nudges David, cupping his growing bulge.</p><p>"I..I fucked the boss' kids? "David felt uneased at first, but Gary quickly reassured him with a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"We all have, don't worry." Gary smiles at him and gives the twin a wave and a wink. "Mr. Black's kids are for employees only, and for himself as well."</p><p>"Ah okay, gotcha." David softly sighs and follows Gary out of the laundry room. The next place to visit was the pool and hot tub area, where it was even more lewd than the break room. Almost everyone of all ages was enjoying themselves in the pool and hot-tubs, seeing kids with alcoholic beverages in their hands while some were puffing on marijuana joints and hitting bongs. David even saw one ten year old asian boy doing a line of cocaine off of a 12 inch dick, before he started licking and slobbering all over it in a coke filled lust.</p><p>"I think..I think I found my favorite room." David softly sighs, pitching a raging hard tent in his shorts. He watches a mother in her 40's suck on a 5 year old's small cock, while two teenage black boys were sucking hard on her fat breasts. A chubby, but muscular black man was bouncing a feminine 14 year old boy on his cock, their sexual noises adding to the lustful atmosphere of the pool area. Not a single person was wearing clothes, besides David and Gary.</p><p>"Haha, it's one of my favorites as well," Gary brushes his hand against David's bulge, causing it to throb under his shorts. "But we got a few more places to tour, and I guarantee those will be your favorite as well."</p><p>"Okay, but I need to get off soon. This boner is starting to get uncomfortable." David rubs his bulge, getting some seductive looks from a young teenage girl and her father.</p><p>"Don't worry, we can fix that at the next area." Gary smirks and leads the new employee away from the pool and hot tub area, now going outside and heading straight for the stables that were near the dog kennels. The two employees reach the horse stables and went inside, the smell of stallion and mare musk with the fresh hay made David feel slightly light headed with even more arousal. "This is the stables. Here our guests can ride and mount our beautiful studs and mares."</p><p>"They're beautiful animals." David comments, his eyes locking on to a brown mare with a white diamond on her forehead. "When you say ride and mount, do you mean..."</p><p>"No need to be shy, David." Gary opens the stall of the horse that the other was staring at, brushing the mare's fur till the both of them were behind her. He positions a stool behind her and uses four fingers to spread her wet horse pussy. "Diamond here is very horny. She's begging for that cock of yours."</p><p>"I uh...never done something like this before." David blushes, the smell from her folds made his mouth water. It was so dirty..and so wonderful. He hesitated on removing his shorts, his 6 incher eventually springing out after doing so.</p><p>"There are no taboos in the lodge of lust, David." Gary slips his shorts down after moving to the corner of the stall to watch, stroking himself softly. "Boss told me you had a desire to do something like this, so let your fantasy become a reality."</p><p>"O-oh man..." David breathes out and steps up on the stool, positioning the tip of his cock outside of the mare's pussy. He could feel the heat from it hitting his shaft, holy shit it felt so good he thought. David gulps and pushes the head between the puffy folds, feeling how very warm it was before pushing the rest of his shaft all the way in. "H-Holy fuck she's so warm!"</p><p>Diamond lets out a soft neigh, enjoying the feeling of a different specie's cock inside her big horse pussy. David starts thrusting at a steady pace, while Gary watches from the corner stroking himself. He never thought in his life he would ever fuck a mare, and the feeling was probably more incredible than a normal pussy he was use to fucking. Of course of experiencing a new feeling of a animal pussy, David wouldn't last long.</p><p>"I-I'm gonna cum!" David moans and was thrusting as fast as he could, the suctioning sound of his cock engulfing inside Diamond's puffy folds was filling the stalls with lewd sounds. He lets out a loud moan that trails off weak sounding, hilting inside the mare before shooting his strings of cum into her inner walls. Diamond softly neighs as her pussy walls clamp down tighter around the human dick, wanting to squeeze ever drop of seed from his balls. "FFfuuuuccckk yeeahhh..."</p><p>"Mmmm that's so fucking hot!" Gary groans and cums as well, shooting his cum all over the ground before putting his shorts back on. David slowly moves his penis from Diamond, hearing an audible pop once it was free. As soon as he saw just a little bit of his own cum oozing from her puffy folds he shoves his face down on it and starts licking it up. The taste of her juices and a little bit of his sperm was almost intoxicating, catching the horse off guard as she neighs a little louder this time. "Damn you're a hungry fellow. Finish up, buddy, we got a few more places to visit.</p><p>"MMpphhh~" David moans into Diamond's pussy and finishes his licking and slurping, pulling his face away before cleaning it with his shirt. He puts his pants back on and follows Gary out of the stall and out of the barn. Their next visit was the dog kennel, where David could see a long row of pens that housed a single dog of different breeds.</p><p>"These are the dog kennels," Gary said, introducing David to the first one of the long row. It was occupied by a Rottweiler, who was mounting a 10 year old boy and humping him roughly. The sound of his cute moans was a major turn on to the new employee. "We have 188 dogs in these kennels. Professionally trained for the pleasure of everyone that comes to the lodge."</p><p>"That's amazing!" David comments as they walk down the line of kennels, catching a glimpse of some of the dog pens as they pass them by. A 13 year old girl was sucking on the red rocket of a golden retriever, a milf in her 30's was being licked all over by multiple daschounds, and a 16 year old boy fucking a female German Shepard who was in heat. "Damn, I would love to get fucked by a dog."</p><p>"You'll get your chance soon, but not today unfortunately." Gary finishes walking the kennel line with Gary till they make their way back to the lodge. "It's about to be dark in a few hours. I'll show you around to the other employee areas and then we'll eat some dinner."</p><p>"Okay that sounds great with me." David replies, having enjoyed the whole day so far, his mind not being swayed away from not wanting to work here. "When will I get to start doing my job?"</p><p>"We're going to do training tonight with some guests the boss picked out specifically for it." Gary enters back into the lodge with the new employee following, going through another room before they were back in the employee lounge, though with less people now. "Don't worry about your mind being all fizzy and goody-feeling. Those pills you took this morning keeps you sober."</p><p>"Wait, something made me feel that way last night?" David asks, remembering the feeling like he was high, but alert at the same time. Like he took all the drugs that made him feel amazing, but also loosen his inhibitions at the same time.</p><p>"Lodge secret." Gary winks as he grabs some shakes from the fridge. He hands a milkshake to  "It's something they pump into the A/C in the lodge. Like a aphrodisiac, but makes people give into their lust and desires much, much faster."</p><p>"Dang, I wouldn't mind feeling like that again." David takes a few gulps of the milkshake, enjoying the chocolate flavor taste as he felt more energy restored in his body and mind. "Holy crap, this is good!"</p><p>"You can get to enjoy the feeling on your off days," Gary drinks his milkshake as well, explaining more on David's second remark. "These are what employees usually drink. They're filled with all the nutrients you need in a daily meal, and they taste great as well."</p><p>"I can keep my good looking figure as well," David jokes, finishing the rest of his milkshake with Gary doing the same. They dispose of their glass cups in the sink and the experienced employee leads the new guy out of the lounge and back up the stairs. They head back to David's assigned room, seeing that housekeeping has cleaned up the mess from the night before and leaving a nice fresh scent in the room.</p><p>"I recommend showering up and getting some rest." Gary gave David one last hug, being very intimate with it as their crotches rub against each others. "I'll be back to get you at 11 o'clock tonight. Don't bother wearing clothes, everyone walks around in the nude after 8 PM."</p><p>"O-okay," David breathes, giving Gary a surprise kiss on the lips. The two males made out for a few minutes before Gary breaks it, chuckling and brushing the other's hair before parting away from him.</p><p>"Try not to jack off too much, sexy." Gary winks and heads out of the room, leaving David alone to let out a long sigh.</p><p>"Fuuck..I can't wait for training now." David takes off his clothes and gets ready for his shower, his thoughts just imagining what is to come later tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Training Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David's first night of doing his main duty as a employee of the Lodge of Lust.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Adding a fourth chapter to this story soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David spent the rest of his remaining hours before training to prepare himself. First he took a nice, warm shower, doing his best not to jack off his arousing dick. After his long shower, he lays down on the bed and takes a hour long nap, completely nude to feel the cool air in the room keep his skin from sweating.</p><p>He wakes up from a few moderate knocks on the door, quickly getting up and running over to open it to see Gary and his nude self. David blushes lightly from seeing the man's handsome figure, being the same build as him and sporting the same package as well.</p><p>"Hey David," Gary greets the new employee with a quick kiss on the lips, their half-flaccid cocks gently brushing each other's. "Ready for your training?"</p><p>"I'm excited!" David breathes, his heart beating faster from the anticipation of what he is going to do for his official job role.</p><p>"That's the spirit, now let's get to it." Gary leads David out to the hallway and proceeds down to the 2nd floor, walking over to room 212. "Our guests in this room is a 36 year old mother. She has a 8 year old son and a 5 year old daughter. All three are waiting for us."</p><p>"Okay," David nods, his heartbeat not calming down as the experienced employee opens the door with the master key. He steps inside the nice room with him to see the mother and her two children on the bed together, all three masturbating their private parts. They were all clean shaven, not a single hair on their bodies save for their heads. Another employee, a tan skin man around David's age, was in the room stroking his cock till it was 7 inches erect.</p><p>"Our guests are ready." The tan employee said with a smile, his eyes briefly trailing back to the little boy who was stroking his barely 3 inch dick.</p><p>"Thank you, Sanchez." Gary winks at him and positions himself on the other side of the bed, telling David to go at the foot of it. "Alrighty, new guy. The main key in training is for our guests to experience the ultimate pleasure for their night. That means A LOT of foreplay."</p><p>"Gotcha." David replies, stroking his cock till it was fully erect, only taking seconds with the help of the arousing family before him. "What should I do next?"</p><p>"Licking is always a good starter." Gary gets on the bed and hovers above the mother, teasing her armpits with his tongue before working down to her stomach. Sanchez gets on the right side of the bed and takes the 8 year old boy in his arms as he sat down on the bed, licking the little male on his neck and armpits.</p><p>David licks his lips and crawls on the right side of the king size bed, the 5 year old girl looking at him with glazy eyes, Her small body was covered with a sheen of sweat, and her soft, puffy cunt between her legs soaking the sheets on the bed. He starts off by moving his tongue on her ear, causing the little girl to giggle and moan. She tasted so good, that soft skin felt smooth on his tongue.</p><p>Gary was now licking the mother's toes as she fingers her clean shaven pussy, her moans being louder than her childrens. The employee's tongue parts through each toe space and made sure to lick up and down the bottom of each foot. After a minute of intense feet licking, he starts sucking on each toe for a minute each, swirling his tongue around them.</p><p>Sanchez sucks on the little boy's nipple, taking turns with each of them as his hands move to stroke that 3 inch cock with two fingers while the other hand gently massages that tiny ballsack. He licks the boys neck, whispering seductive and raunchy words into his once innocent ears on all the things he is going to do to him and his family.</p><p>David moves his mouth and connects it with the little girl's, her lips instantly sucking his tongue out as her tiny hands grasp his chest. That feeling right there almost made him cum, but instead dollops of pre began dripping onto the bed sheets. He lets the daughter suck his tongue for a little longer before doing the same to her, and then swirls both their tongues around each other before leaving her mouth to continue licking.</p><p>"This is the best family vacation ever!" The mother screams in pleasure, Gary's head now between her legs and feeling his lips and tongue please her pussy lips. He licks and suckles on her clit, fingers parting the folds and sliding easily inside from how wet they were. She presses her F cup breasts together, her nipples hard as diamonds as the cold air and foreplay stimulated them.</p><p>"M-mister! I-I gotta peee!" The 8 year old boy whines as the tan employee strokes him faster and faster.</p><p>"Let it all out, Kevin." Sanchez whispers into his ear before licking it, his 7 inch cock pressing against the 8 year old's backside. "Give in to the pleasure. You will only experience it more and more through out the night."</p><p>Kevin moans and has a dry orgasm, still a few years away to experience puberty and have his own cum. But Sanchez didn't stop teasing the boy, but kept groping and fondling every part of his body. "That was the first of many. Your night will be pure bliss and that will always be your sweet release."</p><p>David was now between the little girl's legs, his mouth breathing on her warm puffy slit. He eagerly starts licking and suckling her cunny, the little girl moaning for her mommy.</p><p>"Oh baby, come here." The mother pulls her daughter in closer and they start making out, as Gary moves back up to suckle on one of her nipples. David was in pure bliss from the taste of the 5 year old's juices, his eyes looking up to see the girl make out with her own mother.</p><p>"Such a lovely family." Gary smirks and briefly joins them for a three-way make out session before parting away. "Your bonds to each other will forever become closer and closer tonight. A family that fucks together, is a family that stays together."</p><p>"Hey David, lets switch." Sanchez smiles at the other male, the two trading spots with each other. David looks at the young boy, his eyes glazy and a very big grin stuck on his face.</p><p>"You look very cute. What's your name?" David asks the boy, moving his hands to adjust the kid till his hard little cock was throbbing against the bigger adult one.</p><p>"K-Kyle." The 8 year old replies with a sigh, feeling adult hands stroke both their cocks at the same time.</p><p>"What a cute name. I bet that boy hole is cuter." David moves Kyle on all fours and makes him present his ass in the air, spreading those small round cheeks wide to see that small hole in the center. He licks his lips and begins kissing the puckered butt hole, lathering his tongue all over it and punching the quivering hole with the tip of it.</p><p>"AAH! So good! SO GOOD!" Kyle moans into the bed, greatly enjoying the new pleasures he was receiving. The adult tongue slid up and down his little butt hole, and going in to wiggle with ease. The little boy already having his second orgasm of the night within a minute of it. "YES! YESSSSS!!"</p><p>The 5 year old girl who was named Bethany experiences her first orgasm of the night, feeling the adult fingers from Sanchez wiggle into her tight cunny to send shockwaves through her body. The mother moans from her first orgasm when Gary gave a hard, single thrust of his cock into her pussy. </p><p>"That was just a taste of what is to come, Natalie." Gary whispers seductively into the woman's ear, before licking in and around it. "You will be fucked by every cock in this room, including your son's. You will be so close to your family, that your bonds will remain strong for the rest of your lives."</p><p>"Please, I want more!" Natalie moans, her body covered in a glossy sheen of sweat. "Give me more please please PLEASE!"</p><p>"As you desire, ma'am." Gary smiles and starts thrusting into her pussy, their loud sex making overshadowing the others. The daughter, Bethany, was now sucking cock for the very first time, vigorously slurping and licking the tip of Sanchez's dick as her small fingers rub her tiny cunt. The experienced employee gave the cue to David to start with the real fun, but the newbie wanted to do one last bit of foreplay before going to the main course.</p><p>David flips Kyle over onto his back and lowers down till his face was right in front of the small erect penis. He easily wraps his lips around the small, skinny erection and sucks vigorously, causing the 8 year old boy to let out even louder moans than before.</p><p>"OOHH! OOHH! OOOOHHH!!" Kyle cries out and thrusts his hips upward with each suck on his penis, experiencing another dry orgasm as David suckles on the little penis even harder. "M-MOMMY! MOOMMYY!"</p><p>"Your son wants you so badly, Natalie." Gary groans and stops thrusting after a few more seconds, pulling out and kneeling at the edge of the bed. "Embrace each other."</p><p>"Kyle, come here sweetie!" Natalia calls to her son, prompting David to stop sucking him for the little boy to crawl to his mother. He places himself between her legs and inserts his throbbing small penis inside her wet pussy, both mother and son moaning together in unison.</p><p>"Let's have some fun with little Bethany," Gary winks at David, the two of them joining Sanchez to pleasure the little girl. The tan-skin employee lays on his back with the little girl's back against his chest, the tip of his cock prodding every second to push inch by inch into her asshole. She was moaning like a whore now, but those noises were soon muffle when David kneels at the  head of the bed and pushes half his cock inside Bethany's mouth. </p><p>"O-ohh she sucks so good!" David moans, never experiencing such a pleasurable blowjob before, his hand stroking through her medium length blonde hair. She was sucking like a experience whore, even though this was her first blowjob ever.</p><p>"For such a young age, she takes our cocks very well." Sanchez grunts as his whole length was now inside her asshole, with Gary pushing as deep as he could go for their balls to gently smother against one another. "Mmm I'm getting close!"</p><p>"F-Fuck!" David groans and unleashes a torrent of cum down Bethany's throat, her whole body spasming as she experience another strong orgasm. He pulls out his twitching cock and watches drool and cum drip from her lips, taking a moment to breathe. "She's a natural cock sucker."</p><p>"AAhh! YESS! MORE! PLEASE MORE!" Little Bethany moans at the top of her little lungs, the two adult dicks in her holes now pistoning at a brisk pace to reach their climax.</p><p>"Get ready for your first load!" Gary groans and starts cumming into her tight cunny as Sanchez does the same in her asshole. Their warm bodies gently press together for their sweat to coat each other even more, and after half a minute they both pull out to let their sperm flow from her bottom holes. "Good giirl. Such a good girl."</p><p>Kyle and Natalie scream as they both have a earth shattering orgasm, their bodies shuddering against each others. "Time to pleasure the whole family now. Free for all, boys. Take your pick."</p><p>The rest of the night was just endless pleasuring of sex, the three employees having whatever way with each family member, with plenty of incest going around. Kyle and Bethany made out and fucked each other for a good hour, switching to different positions after every cumming. Bethany let out her inner slut, taking in the three lodge employees cocks in her pussy at the same time. </p><p>Positions were to change again. Kyle getting his asshole eaten out by Natalie, as he sucks on David's cock with vigor. Little Bethany licks and suckles on her mother's pussy, as Gary and Sanchez licks out the leaking cum from her anus and cunny. Everyone climax together to fill the room with lustful moaning.</p><p>The night was now very late, and the job of pleasuring the lodge guests was quickly wrapping up into a wonderful afterglow. The two children were sound asleep now, covered in sweat and cum from everyone that was in the room. Sanchez and Gary were collecting themselves and talking in a normal tone, while David was on the love seat in the corner with Natalie grinding on his cock and moaning into his mouth.</p><p>"Finish up with her, new guy." Gary smiles at David, seeing he was really enjoying the final moments of the night. "They'll need all morning to rest before leaving in the afternoon."</p><p>"Almost...done!" David softly lets out a sharp moan, cumming his last load deep into the mother's sloppy pussy. She kisses him deeply one last time, before David lifts her up and places her on the bed for the family to cuddle up and snooze together. "That was..the best night..of my life."</p><p>"Hehe, I knew you would like it." Gary pats David on the back for a job well done, Sanchez leaving the room to go back to his. "Get some sleep. You'll start work tomorrow at 3PM."</p><p>"Okay." David yawns and leaves the room with Gary, parting ways in the hallway and the new employee reaching his room in a few minutes. David collapses on the bed, quickly falling asleep into blissful dreaming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The next few days.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David spends the next few days of his trial period working around the lodge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David woke up late in the morning, feeling somewhat well rested despite having such a fun and exhausting night. He spent some time taking a nice hot shower before taking his morning pills and getting dress in his working outfit. Once ready, he goes downstairs to grab a bite to eat for a late breakfast.</p><p>In the breakroom was just a few of the other employees, everyone else working and attending to the needs of the guests at the lodge. David had a good breakfast of two of those protein shakes, having quite the appetite. Having two hours left before starting his shift, he would spend it enjoying himself and getting rid of some of that sexual energy that was still left in him.</p><p>David sits on the middle of the couch with another employee, each crossing their legs together and frotting their cocks for a duel masturbation session.  After that he would go back to his room and order some room service, and a 8 year old boy that was also the owner's son comes into the room. </p><p>"Hello sir! My name is Barry!" The petite kid introduces himself, taking off his tight thong to be fully naked. "How can I pleasure you today?"</p><p>"Hello Barry. My name is David." He replies, laying on his bed with his legs spread and his penis fully erect. "Climb on over. I want you to suck my cock while I eat that cute little asshole of yours."</p><p>"Okay!" The little boy climbs up on to the bed and gets on top of David, presenting his small rear end right in the man's face and immediately gets to work pleasuring his cock. David licks his lips and gives the boy's tiny asshole a long and wet lick, prodding the hole as hard as he could to get his tongue inside. Barry starts deepthroating the other's cock as a reaction to his asshole getting rimmed, David's tongue prodding at the little boy's prostate.</p><p>After ten minutes of doing that, they change positions for Barry to ride on David's cock, cute and loud moans escaping from his mouth each time the adult's cock goes deep into him. David only had an hour or so left till he starts his shift, so he made sure to make it quick. </p><p>David climaxes deep into Barry's anus, making sure the boy left the hotel room a few minutes later with cum leaking out of him. After the sexy 8 year old left the room, David spent the remaining time taking a shower and getting his work clothes on. He leaves his room and goes down to the employee lounge to get started on his shift.</p><p>The manual labor that needed to be done wasn't all bad. Some of the first tasks of the day was cleaning out the dog kennels, the stench not really bothering him one bit. He was even allowed to help service some of the canines after cleaning up, getting a mouth full of a red rocket from a german shepard and musky juices from a female golden retriever. </p><p>Next was the horse stables, being very productive and cleaning half the place in half an hour while another employee was still working on the other half of the building. With cleaning down, David moved on to his next task which was milking the stallions. David sat down on a stool and placed a bucket under a big black stallion and starts fondling that large ballsack. The horse softly neighs as he cock slowly grows erect from his sheath, till it was a whopping 20 inches upon full erection. David could feel his mouth water and strokes the twitching horsecock, moving it closer to his lips to get a taste of that musky flared head. It was far to big to fit it inside his mouth, but he could still use his tongue and lathers the pre-cum leaking slit.</p><p>The black stallion loudly neighs and starts pumping his cum out, David catching a couple of those thick ropes before pointing the horsecock down into the bucket. He pumps faster with his hands on that meaty shaft, gulping cum down his throat as he watches the throbbing cock shoot what seemed like a gallon. He grabs the bucket and puts it in a nearby cart that was in the center of the stable, grabbing a empty bucket and proceeded to milk 3 more stallions and having a full belly after the end of it. One of the employees there mentions to the new guy that all their stallions have been bred with 4 times the cum of a regular horse.</p><p>With clean up tasks being completed, the new employee meets up with Gary in the employee lounge for his lunch break. During the time they drink a few fruity alcoholic drinks but not enough to get a buzz, just enough to relax and get rid of any work related stress if there was any. Gary and Davis slide their shorts off and exchange handjobs with each other, as a chubby but buff black employee walks up behind the couch and pulls out his 12 inch cock between their heads. The two smile and lick the shaft with their tongues , and move down to suckle on each of his testicles. A femboy looking employee walks to them and takes the head of the black man's cock into his lips, cock and balls now being service by three mouths. The black man groans and starts cumming into the femboy's mouth, Gary and David feeling the big black balls churning in their mouths as they suck on them even more. They popped each respected ball from their mouth and quickly went to a 69 position to cum in each other's mouth so they wouldn't get their clothes messy. After everyone had their fun and the break ended, each employee went back to their assigned tasks.</p><p>10 p.m. hit and all the guests of the lounge were in their rooms, most if not all experiencing pleasure provided by the service of the employees. David was with Gary again along with another employee who was 16 with black skin and corn rows on his head. We made sure everyone was naked before entering our assigned room for tonight, the family living there were already making out with each other with foreplay. The family consist of a husband and wife of the same age of 40 years old, both fairly attractive despite the years behind them. They had two twin boys who were 15 years old, a 13 year old daughter who was stuck in her goth phase, and the youngest son at 6 years old.</p><p>The dad was making out with his daughter, her curvy body for such a young age felt like putty in his hands. The mother was right next to him on the bed with their youngest son curled up in her arms while her tongue pushes deep into his little mouth. The twins were already in a 69 position, sucking each other away in pure bliss.</p><p>"This family seems extra horny compared to the other ones, so take your pick and have fun." Gary said to the other two employees, making his way to the twins to start feeling up on both of them. David picks the youngest son and the mother, joining the kiss to make it a three way and feeling her hand slide to stroke his cock. Deshawn the black employee goes for the father and daughter, and places his 8 inch black cock to rub against the older man's who had the same length. </p><p>David came so many times that night, but also made sure the family came more than the employees. After all, they were the guests that needed to be service, the employees getting their rocks off was just something to keep the moral up at the lodge. He went to bed that night feeling like the happiest man in the world.</p><p>The next morning David gets dressed and reports to Mr. Black's office as per instructed after his last day of work training, feeling very relaxed and less timid then his first meeting with the boss.</p><p>"So, Mr. Bless," Mr. Black leans back in his chair, a nice smirk stuck on his lips. "Your work trial period has ended, and I must ask how you are enjoying it and if you wish to stay with us."</p><p>"Oh I love it here!" David replies with a big smile, causing a happy chuckle from Mr. Black. "Everyone is friendly, all the different types of stuff I do is fun, and I feel way healthier than before! Please let me work with you for the rest of my life, Mr. Black. I'll strive to be the best employee at the lodge, I promise."</p><p>"That's what I love to hear." Mr. Black gets up from his chair and walks around his desk to stand right beside David, the new employee watching the boss unbuckle his pants and pulls them down to reveal his 10 inch long erection. "For your final tasks before becoming a certified employee, you'll have to pleasure my cock."</p><p>"I would fucking love that!" David says with excitement, shoving his lips past the head of the dick and begins to suck vigorously. He couldn't believe he was finally getting the chance to suck Mr. Black's cock, feeling like it was the highest honor in the world even if it was just a simple task to complete his initiation for the lodge employment. </p><p>"Mmmm such a eager man, I like your attitude." Mr. Black softly moans, gently placing his hands on the top of David's head to help guide him deeper as the minutes pass. His big cock throbbing inside the young man's mouth as he lets out a quiet groan when feeling his ballsack being fondled. "That's a good boy, David...You suck cock much better than any of my children do. If I didn't know any better, I would think you're trying real hard to be a husband for me."</p><p>That last part from Mr. Black made David go into overdrive with his blowjob, gagging and moaning on that big dick as he took every inch in and out. The thought of being a part of Mr. Black's family would be a dream come true. The man was very attractive, as well as his many wives, husbands, and children even if he has only met a few of the daughters and sons. Now he was the most motivated employee at the entire lodge.</p><p>"Ohhh that really sparked something in you," Mr. Black grunts, feeling his climax quickly approaching. "Swallow all my cum like a good slut..Nngggyeahh.."</p><p>"MMFF!!" David moans with ecstsasy and begins swallowing each rope of jizz that down down his throat, his hands moving to embrace around the boss' legs to help keep the whole length inside his mouth. Mr. Black gently pats David's head to signal his climax was over, the young man pulling out with a groan as saliva and cum escapes from his lips. "Th-thank you so much, sir! Your cock and cum taste so good."</p><p>"Thank you as well, David." Mr. Black casually puts his pants back on and goes back to his seat behind the desk. "That was a very good blowjob. Keep up the good work for the next few months and you just might make employee of the month. After that, I just might consider you a good candidate for my Harem."</p><p>"Yes sir! I'll make sure to do my very best everyday!" David stands up and shakes the man's hand, an obvious tent was now pitched in his white shorts from such a wonderful sucking he did. </p><p>"Such a wonderful thing to hear." Mr. Black leans back into his big chair with a firm smile. "Go get rid of that erection in anyway you want, then report back to me for some special tasks."</p><p>"Yes sir, thank you sir." David walks out of the office and makes his way back to his room, but stopping halfway there when he spots one of the guests out in the middle of the hallway. A father leaning his 8 year old daughter against the wall and furiously making out. "I hope you are enjoying your stay here at the lodge. Can I assist you with anything?"</p><p>A moan escapes from the young girl's lips as her daddy breaks the make out, looking at the employee with glazy eyes filled with lust. "Some service would be nice actually, please."</p><p>"Lets get back to your room, sir. I'll be happy to help you in there." David beams with pride, following the father and daughter back to their rooms for some attentive employee service for the guests. Thoughts of his old life and family are way gone by now. David's new life was just perfect, and for here on out, he would spend the rest of his days working at the Lodge of Lust.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>